Night Lords
by Absolute Edge
Summary: Those who stand in midnight clad are the bane of the Capitol Waste at sunset and the Brotherhood of Steel know it all too well. Crossover. Rating may change later. Adventure / horror, maybe some romance later. Read and review please.


**Night Lords**

By: Absolute Edge

**I do not own Fallout or Warhammer.**

**Author's note: This is basically something I threw together after completing Fallout 3 for the fifth time and Fallout New Vegas for the second time and finally decided to write up a story. There's some humor (I hope), tons of action, and maybe even some romance . . . **_**maybe!**_** Anyways, don't be surprised if everything and anything is completely twisted or incorrect (i.e. weapons that don't exist in Fallout and Warhammer 40k Marines in Fallout power armor) and try to read this with an open mind.**

**I do plan on continuing this eventually but I just want to see what people think. So please read and review!

* * *

**

Three figures had surfaced on the beach of the Citadel before lying flat on the soft sand as the tide gently rolled over their armored forms. They slowly crawled up the beach with the moonlight lightly reflecting off their dark blue power armor. Trophy racks of bloodied, disembodied heads impaled onto small spikes and hooks that studded the armor varied widely in their species, ranging from the small human heads forever frozen in endless screams of terror to the enraged images of super mutants fighting to the very end, and their degree of decomposition. Each figure was an exact copy of the next with the sole exception of the center figure's right shoulder pad was painted a dark red. The red shouldered figure in the center held up an armored fist and waved towards a small outcropping of rock which they began to crawl to at a slightly quicker pace.

They weren't worried about leaving trails, the tide would take care of that aspect, what they were worried about was the Brotherhood of Steel patrol coming towards their location which, at night, meant they would be accompanied by a sentry bot. The BoS troopers wouldn't be a problem but the sentry bot armed with advanced sensors with a minigun or Gatling laser and missile launcher would be a terrible annoyance if dealt with improperly. However, as it seemed, one of the night clad power armored figures seemed to know what he was doing as he slid around the rock when the patrol walked by overhead, the security bot trailing behind ready to lay down cover fire if needed. The figure passed through a shadow and vanished into the night as it activated a highly coveted, technologic marvel, 'stealth boy' and a shimmer exited the shadow and reared up around the edge of the outcropping behind the passing security bot, whose sensors were rendered useless against such stealth technology.

The two remaining figures edged over to the other side preparing to spring out when the signal was given, and when it was the whole ambush was over in moments. The near invisible assassin pulled the plug on the sentry bot which quietly whirred into decommission and slipped out a long barreled pistol before crouching behind the heavily armored form of the robot before tossing a small pebble off the side of the rock outcropping. Leaning out from the cover of the heavily armored sentry bot the ghostly figure watched as a cluster of grenades landed in the middle of the Brotherhood of Steel patrol. For a moment they stared in shock and began to react just as the pulse grenades detonated. A series of bubbles of electromagnetic energy rapidly expanded and 'popped' launching waves of electricity in all directions with, what seemed to be, a subtle cry of energy as it surged through the air and though the power armor and bodies of the three Brotherhood patrolmen.

The waves of power practically put the power armor in a shutdown state as two collapsed in smoking heaps of metal and burning flesh, the soldier's hearts stopped dead by the high voltage shock. The third member was grazed by the first wave as she dove away and was convulsing on the ground but would recover in moments as the last jolts of energy flowed through her and dispersed. As Laura's vision returned she found herself staring into the burning red eyes of a demonic looking figure hefting a vicious looking combat dagger. She couldn't move as the freakish monstrosity before her was straddling her chest, pinning her arms below. Laura could tell by the curvature in the monster's dark blue armored form that it was also female though the demon seemed to lack the femininity of a normal, sensitive, emotional woman. It leaned down and pressed the tip of the blade against Laura's throat and suddenly thrust downwards impaling Laura to the earth below. The demon figure watched her die before scavenging the dead Brotherhood member of her munitions and other valuable items.

"Captain Wilson, why did you kill her, you realize the information we could have extracted could've been invaluable to the task at hand?" Esil Wilson, Night Lords Captain of the third squad of the second company, looked over the shoulder of her dark blue stealth armor. The armor itself was trimmed in gold and adorned with lightening iconography, protruding skulls, vicious spikes, and trophies of conquest where her helmet was a twisted face resembling a bellowing gargoyle with a pair of smooth horns curving upwards as if reaching out towards the heavens.

"Her ass is more prominent than mine; made me jealous." She snickered and shrugged as she stood to face her fellow Battle Brother who was also a Captain which, being the same rank, is why he couldn't punish her, and Esil could feel the anger seeping from the gaps in his armor. The demon forged power armor Captain Jason Hill adorned was the bulkier, heavier armored version of the stealth armor Esil wore designed to turn the user into a walking tank. Similarly, they both had various barbs and hooks dotting their armor for intimidation value and to help hold their trophies as well as a comparable warped helmet that was molded into a screaming face of some kind.

However, where Esil was a master in the art of stealth warfare her fellow Captain was a master in the art of utter destruction. Esil carried a silenced sniper and Jason lugged around a six barreled minigun, where Esil used stealth boys Jason tossed around grenades and blocks of C-4. He was, for lack of a better visual, a body builder clothed in almost two inches of steel. Jason's basic strength was rather intimidating, being able to punch through a wall of concrete was nothing to scoff at, and when clad in his power armor his strength knows no bounds.

"Calm yourselves my Captains; we must make haste lest our presence be known to our enemies." Esil and Jason turned, their petty argument instantly vanishing, and nodded to their master who had materialized from the shadows of the night.

He adorned the same type of heavy armor as Battle Brother Jason with some evident differences. First off his right shoulder pad was colored red to mark his distinction in a crowd as the Chapter Champion of the Night Lords. Also he bore a fanged skull helm that had vertically protruding wings to designate his affiliation with the Legion of the Night Lords. He used no firearm as his hands were clad in large gauntlets with long, slightly curved razor blades for fingers that crackled with lively energy. Smack in the center of his armored breast plate protruded the red and white icon of the Night Lords, a screaming skull with clawed bat wings.

"Come children of the Eighth legion our prey is within our grasp and the Warmaster is eagerly awaiting evidence of our success." Chapter Champion Denson Valcus whispered to his Captains as his heavy midnight cape fluttered in the light breeze against his ankles and though his velvet voice was only a whisper his Captains heard him clear as day. Valcus smiled under his elegantly crafted skull helm and his pointed teeth, they had been filed down to sharp points long ago, gleamed in the green lowlight inside his helmet which displayed various tactical data across his vision.

Esil crouched down and jogged ahead of her Battle Brothers to scout out the path along the pentagon shaped building, colorfully dubbed the Citadel by the locals and its inhabitants, towards the targeted section of wall to be breached. She adored Valcus in every way and had quickly developed a raging lust to be his mate. Like all Night Lords she desired unquestionable power and demanded unwavering respect and Chapter Champion Valcus had both. Esil yearned for him because she felt a disgusting emotion that wouldn't let her stop thinking about him. Procreation within the Legion can be painful, possibly even violent, for both participants and deaths have occurred on more than one occasion. Esil smiled sadistically at the thought of being taken by Valcus and wondered in awe at what she could only fantasize about . . . for now anyways before adverting her mind to the task at hand.

* * *

**Psssst! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
